1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for stamping or marking identification indicia onto objects. Often it is required to place an identification mark on the head portion of cap screws, bearing races and stud faces of various sizes.
2. Prior Art
Presently stamps or marking devices exist for applying identifying indicia onto objects. Typically the marking device is of a fixed dimension. When the object to be marked is circular or any other polygonal shape, a marking device would be made for the particular size and object. Smaller objects or objects with variations in dimensional accuracy or configuration, could not be marked with the same marking device since the diameter of the stamp or marking device would be fixed and not allow for variations.